Cross Reference To Microfiche Appendix
This application includes a plurality of computer program listings in the form of Microfiche Appendices A, B and C which are being filed concurrently herewith respectively as 137, 108 and 14 frames (not counting target and title frames) respectively distributed over 2, 2 and 1 sheets of microfiche in accordance with 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.96. The disclosures of these appendices are incorporated into this specification by reference. It should be noted that the disclosed source code in these appendices and the object code which results from compilation of the source code and any other expression appearing in the listings or derived therefrom are subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document (or the patent disclosure as it appears in the files or records of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office) for the sole purpose of studying the disclosure to understand the invention but otherwise reserves all other rights to the disclosed computer listings including the right to reproduce said computer programs in machine executable form and/or transform them into machine-executable code.